With the rapid development of electronic technologies, various wearable electronic apparatuses are having more and more functions and becoming more and more user friendly, enabling users to have better experience while using wearable electronic apparatus. At present, intelligent wearable electronic apparatuses (also known as wearable apparatuses) have become a trend gradually. Provision of projection components on these wearable apparatuses may provide wearable apparatuses with the projection display function.
However, in implementing projection display with a wearable apparatus, since human body inevitably conduct some gesture regulation, relative position change between projection components of the wearable apparatus and the object as the projection screen would occur. Alternatively, if the object as the projection screen is also a surface of some organ such as the palm of a human body, the organ surface may experience problems such as distortion, which makes the projection pictures projected by the projection component of the wearable apparatus can not be displayed normally on the object's surface as the projection screen.